Fox & the Hound
by makinseyrenee
Summary: Set in the Marauders era, James Potter has a twin sister named Mia who is involved with his best friend, Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"You two best behave yourselves this year. James, I do not want another letter about how you and your friends have pulled another prank on that Snape boy." Dad told James.

"We don't mean any harm by it Dad." My brother laughed. Dad gave him a stern look and Mum kissed James' forehead. "Come here Mia. Keep your brother and the rest of them in line." Mum told me softly.

"I will. I always do." I gave James a smirk. He stuck his tongue out at me. Dad gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. "James, keep an eye out on your sister. Pretty girls attract bad boys." Dad muttered the last part.

"Silas, Sirius is an exceptional boy." Mum stated.

Dad snorted loudly. "We have to go. See you at Christmas!" I grabbed James' wrist and pulled him away. The porter helped us on the train. We quickly found a compartment that was empty. I sat across from James, who laid down on the seat. "Dad's right you know. You are too pretty. But of course, you are my twin." James grinned at me.

"You are such a prat James. Honestly." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Mia. You could change how you look. You do it all the time." He sat up.

I bit my lip. He was right. I did sit in front of the mirror in my room and alter my appearance. Sometimes, I got tired of looking like James. The same black hair and hazel eyes as him, though he wore glasses and I didn't. My brother was tall, I was short.

"Ah, I've found you at last! You Potters are a hard lot to find." The voice was unmistakable. He sat beside me, slinging his arm over my shoulders and planting a sloppy kiss on my forehead.

"My darling dove, you look exceptionally well today." Sirius complimented. I looked down at my outfit: a floral printed dress and sandals. I had dressed up, for him.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"Please stop before I get sick. She is my sister Padfoot." James groaned.

Sirius and I looked at my brother, who was making a disgusted face. "And if I just happened to kiss Mia?"

"I would really get sick."

I pulled a book out of my bag and opened it to the first page. I settled myself accordingly to fit Sirius' frame. His hand rested on my shoulder, and I knew he was trying to read the book.

"What are you reading?" He whispered. "Be quiet." I hushed him. After about thirty pages in, the compartment door opened and shut. I looked up from the book to see another of my favourite people, and one of my least favourite people. Now I knew for sure I would never get anywhere else in the book. It took a special kind of power to tune out James and Sirius, but putting the other half of the group with them, I could not even fathom tuning it all out. I marked the page and put the book away.

"Mia, you look nice today." Remus smiled at me and sat down beside James. "Thank you."

James poured a couple Galleons in my hand. I gave him a funny look, but understood. The sweets trolley. I stood up. "Alright, what do you lot want from the trolley?"

"Usual." James shrugged. Sirius caught my arm before I left, "I would like a kiss, haven't seen you all summer."

"No!" James shouted. I laughed and left the compartment. The trolley was about five compartments before ours, currently occupied by a boy I had never seen before, and he was not a first year. The trolley woman looked back at me. "Hello dearie. Did those boys send you off again?"

I smiled, "Yes ma'am. The usual please." The trolley woman was accustomed to my sweets orders. The boys always sent me after the same things: five Cauldron Cakes, ten Licorice Wands, a handful of Jelly Slugs and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. The boy looked at me.

"Hello, I'm Grayer. Grayer Arkham." He held out his hand. I looked down at my own hands, which were full of sweets. "It seems my hands are full. But it's nice to meet you." I easily walked past him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name!" He called as I walked away. I didn't look back, simply saying, "I didn't throw it." I returned to the compartment and passed out their sweets, sitting back down beside Sirius.

"Took you long enough. Thought some nutter had dragged you off or something." He muttered. I rolled my eyes. "So how was your summer Mia?" Remus asked me.

"Positively awful. I was stuck with James all summer long and Mum made me go to all these luncheons. I realized how ignorant Muggle girls are."

"I thought I was going to die from all her complaining." James said. "Shut up." I narrowed my eyes. "Boys, the parents said you were all invited home for Christmas holiday." James continued.

"Absolutely not." I shook my head. All four of them looked at me. "Why not?" Sirius ran a hand through my hair. I looked back at him. "I intend to do well on my OWL's this year which means I can't have you four messing with my studies. So do not even think about staying at my house over Christmas holidays. I will hex you all."

"You're fifteen. You aren't of age yet." James stuck his tongue out. I only shook my head.

I watched in near disgust as my brother and his friends scarfed down their back to school dinners. Sirius nudged my waist with his knee. "You aren't hungry?" His mouth was full of turkey. I shook my head, keeping down vomit. "I've lost my appetite."

He frowned, but turned back to his food. I sighed and stood up. "Mia, where are you going?" James asked. "Common Room. I'm not feeling well. I'll see you later." I muttered. I brushed past everyone else and out of the Great Hall. I raced to the Gryffindor Common Room and collapsed on the couch. The fire immediately grew to immense flames, warming the whole room. I fiddled with the thin chain around my wrist until I heard the door to the common room open and shut.

"You do put on quite the act love." Sirius chuckled, sitting beside me on the couch. I sat up, not feeling at all sick. But I never had, only pretending to feel ill so I could get a few moments alone with Sirius. Of course, Remus would be mad at me because I had abandoned my Prefect duties. Sirius wrapped me up in his arms.

"Yes, I know. I do what I can to spend time with you." He laughed, kissing my forehead softly. "Mia, you weren't serious were you? When you said we couldn't come for Christmas."

"Very serious. I'm inviting Lily for Christmas holidays. Go to Remus' house, all four of you. You're always at my house." His lips turned into a frown and I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I guess you won't be getting a present this year." I glared at him. "You better not get me a bloody thing Sirius." He snorted. "I mean it." I snarled.

"Swear I won't get you a bloody present." He grinned. "Good." We sat for a few moments; these were rare considering my brother and the others were always in tow. "First full moon's in a couple of days. Are you ready?" He asked me. Truth be told, I was never quite ready for a full moon. Remus always changed, became something inhuman, something monstrous. It was difficult for me to see my friend in a condition like that. You see, Remus was a werewolf. Every full moon, he changed into that monster. When we all found out in our second year, we decided we couldn't let him go through it alone. We didn't let him bite us or anything. But we did become unregistered Animagi, which meant we could change our forms at will. James became a stag, Peter became a rat (which I thought was hilarious), Sirius became a big black dog, and me? I morphed into a fox. I was the most agile of the four of us, which meant it was my job to reign Remus in if he ever got out of control.

He hardly did, thank God.

By the time everyone returned to the Common Room, Sirius was asleep and I had curled up under his arm, reading a book. James ended up rousing Sirius for bed. "See you in the morning Mia." James called, hauling Sirius up the stairs.

Lily found me not long after that. "Thank you so much for leaving supper Mia!" Her tone was sarcastic, which made me laugh. I told her I didn't know what she was talking about. She crossed her arms over her chest. "While you and your boyfriend were up here snogging, your brother nearly talked my head off! He is such a prat, I could kill him sometimes!"

Her face was red with anger. But there was a tinge of something else hidden in her eyes. Longing. Oh man, I almost died. "I'm sorry Lily. But you really should learn to defend yourself against him. After all, he is just a fifteen year old schoolboy with a crush on you. Those lot are very dangerous."

Her face reddened even more and I rushed up the staircase to the girls' dormitory.

"Miss Potter, can you tell me the ingredients for making Polyjuice Potion?" Professor Slughorn asked, but I also realized he was chastising me. I needed it. I had been talking while he was. Not a very polite thing to do. Hastily, I named the ingredients off. He nodded. "Try to keep your social life up to date outside of my classroom."

I said I would try, but there would be no guarantees. That got me a glare from Slughorn and laughs from my classmates. Class ended shortly after that. Remus was the only person I really knew who had Potions with me. We walked to Transfiguration together. We always met James, Sirius and Lily by the stairs outside of the Potions dungeon. But what I saw was not the usual sight.

It was Sirius and some girl I had never seen before. She was short, but still taller than me, with that pretty tanned skin I longed for and short honey colored hair. Oh, she was very pretty. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that he kissed her cheek. Right in front of me. He whispered something in her ear and she scurried off, a large smile on her face. He turned to face Remus and me. Or well, me. Remus was staring at me in a kind of pitiful way. It took me a moment to realize that he knew.

I took a deep breath and shoved past the both of them. I passed Lily and James by the stairwell. I didn't stop. "Mia? Come back!" Lily shouted. I heard footsteps and started walking faster. I couldn't speak to anyone. Suddenly, I slammed into a wall. No. A person. I looked up, flustered. It was the boy from the train. Arkham. Yes, Grayer Arkham.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, trying to get past him. He smiled brightly. "No worries." Then he frowned. And I understood why. My face was hot and wet with tears. I was crying. "Are you okay?" I nodded frantically, ready for this conversation to be over. "Liar." He stated. "Mia! Hey, is everything alright?" James. Not now! I turned, suddenly furious with him. "Stay away from me James!" I shouted. It caught the attention of everyone in the corridor. I had never shouted at him before. Or anyone. I didn't like raising my voice.

He looked astonished, but didn't try to stop me when I walked away from him. Think. I needed to think and be away from people. Surely, Professor McGonagall wouldn't mind if I skipped Transfiguration today? I headed for the library.

There was no one in the library except Madame Pince. She gave me a wary look. I quickly told her I wasn't feeling well but not bad enough to go see Madame Pomfrey. Then she frowned. I thought for sure she would send me to class. "It's that girl isn't it? The one your boy's been around with?" How did she know? Apparently, that's what my facial expression said because she answered: "Oh yes. I saw them. They were in here before breakfast, sneaking and defiling all sorts of books."

My heart fell to my stomach. People had seen them. Which meant a lot of people knew. And I would be the girl who Sirius Black cheated on. It made me look pitiful and weak. I slumped at a table and got out my Transfiguration book. I knew what we were learning today so I decided to practice. Might as well learn.

Hours seemed to pass. Madame Pince allowed me to stay with her throughout all my classes. I heard someone running and looked up. It was Lily. She was exasperated. Her face was red and she was trying to catch her breath. "Thank Merlin I found you!" She gasped for air. I slammed my book shut and looked at her. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried. She looked terrified. "It's James and Sirius. They got into an awful fight…They're in the hospital wing right now!" No. Panic and fear waved over me. I dropped the book and stood up. I rushed through people to get to the hospital wing. James was closest to me. He was sitting on a bed, glaring furiously at an unconscious Sirius, who was three beds away. Remus, poor Remus, was being tended to by Madame Pomfrey. His left eye was swollen and blackish purple, accompanied by a bleeding lip.

"What the bloody hell happened?" I demanded from James. Everyone looked at me. James sighed. "I'm sorry Mia." His voice was soft. I knew what he was apologizing for. And it wasn't for beating Sirius up. I sat on the bed beside him. "What have you done James?" He cracked a smile, but it was fake. "You were upset earlier and I couldn't figure out why. So I went to ask Padfoot. And when I found him, I snapped." I could only imagine what he saw. I shook the thought away and told him to go on. "The rest is kind of a blur. I do remember Moony trying to stop us and I got him in the eye. Feel really bad about that." I hugged my brother. We weren't a very affectionate pair of siblings but this was one of those times when I needed to be close to him.

"Her name's Valarie Arkham." Arkham? I sat up straight, my body rigid. "What's wrong?" "Did you talk to Sirius before you tried to kill him?" Ashamed, he nodded. I asked him to tell me what Sirius told him. "Said he heard about you snogging some boy on the train and called you a harlot. Really pissed me off Mia." Merlin's beard! Someone told Sirius I had snogged Grayer Arkham on the train? Without a word, I picked up James' schoolbag and pulled the map out. I yanked it open and found Grayer's mark. I went to find him.

When I did, he was at dinner, talking to the girl Sirius was with. Who I realized was his sister. "Grayer? Can I have a word with you in the corridor please?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me. His bronze hair fell in his eyes a little bit and his swatted it away, smiling. "Sure." I led him out into the corridor and then shoved him against the wall. "Are you aware of the rumors circulating about you and me?" I demanded. He grinned madly. "Oh yes. I am much honored to have snogged the beautiful Mia Potter." I punched his chest. Hard. "Do you have any idea what happened because of that?"

I heard footsteps and turned. Valarie was standing there, smirking. "He was right. You are a harlot." She giggled. And walked away, telling Grayer she was going to the hospital wing. He looked down at me and relaxed. "Who was right? I'm a bit confused." He admitted. I sighed and leaned against the wall beside him. "I'm dating- or was dating- Sirius Black. And apparently, someone told him about all the fun we've had and he started up on your sister."

He apologized thoroughly. I told him it was fine but it was late and I needed to go to bed. He told me good-night, but not without apologizing again.


	2. Chapter 2

When I came down for breakfast, it got quiet. It was a Saturday, which also meant Hogsmeade. I didn't have to wear school-robes either, so I dressed myself in jeans, a nice shirt James had gotten me for our birthday last year. I wasn't surprised when Remus said James had him pick it out.

I could barely hear anyone breathing. Except for Sirius. Animatedly, he was telling a story. About Valarie Arkham. James looked ready to bash his face in and he turned to look at me. Lily pushed up from the chair she was in and darted over to me. "Ready for breakfast?" She tried to smile. I nodded, I didn't trust my voice at the moment. Remus smiled at me comfortingly.

Lily walked with me down to the Great Hall. The smell of hot cakes drowned out every worry I had. Lily sat across from me and stared me down. "How are you?" I shrugged, "Fine." She rolled her bright green eyes. "Your definition of fine and my definition of fine are two completely different things Mia."

I couldn't tell her the truth. Not with all these people around. Besides, how could I possibly use any word from the English language to convey how I felt? I loved Sirius. I had known him for five years. We had been dating for two. I couldn't express the betrayal I felt, the hurt. I hated him right now. I looked right at her. "Honestly, I'm fine Lily. Don't worry about me okay?" She eyed me skeptically but let it go.

I heard laughter and groaned inwardly. The Marauders. Remus grabbed the opportunity to sit beside me and he smiled again. "Morning." I whispered a good morning back. He piled his plate up. "Ready for tonight?" Tonight? What was-? Oh no. The full moon was tonight? Shit! Remus laughed, realizing I had forgotten. I still had my Potions essay that was due Monday. And about a billion other things. I eyed a familiar boy walking out of the Great Hall.

I excused myself quickly and raced up to him. "Severus! Wait!" I called. His body stiffened, but he stopped walking. I met up with him. "What? Is this a distraction so your brother and his friends can pull another prank on me?" He snapped. I held up my hands in fake surrender. "No. I need your help with my Potions essay. I don't fully understand it."

His dark eyes darted around and landed back on me. "Alright fine. I'll help you. Meet me in the library tonight at eight." My eyes widened. "I can't. Not tonight. I have something…" He nodded. "Tomorrow afternoon then. After lunch?" I agreed. We stared at each other for a few moments. "You look different." He observed. Different? I pulled a strand of my hair away from my shoulder and stared at it. It was black, like always, with waves. I'm pretty sure I looked the same as usual: black hair, hazel eyes. James Potter's unmistakable twin sister.

"It's your eyes. They're sad." He told me. I looked away from him and stared at the walls. "He's a prat you know. You're better without him."

The full moon passed uneventfully. Severus helped me with my Potions essay and I received full marks. In fact, he helped me on a lot of things. Once James found out I was hanging out with Snivellus, he threw a huge fit. I ostracized myself from James and the others. I changed, everyone noticed. I became quiet and reserved. Weeks passed and then months. My close relationship with James became distant. Somehow, he remained best friends with Sirius. My friendship with Severus became the one thing that let me distinguish dreams from reality.

By the time Christmas holidays came around, half of Hogwarts had forgotten I existed. I told Severus I would write him over the holiday. I boarded the train regretfully. Lily had caught me late last night and told me terrible news. James was bringing the Marauders home for Christmas. I didn't have any books to read so I decided to write my Alchemy essay. It was due when break was over. I was the only fifth year in the class, usually offered only to sixth and seventh years.

"You're sitting with us?" Peter squeaked. I glared up at him. "Is that a problem for you Wormtail? She's my sister." James grinned down at me. The corner of my mouth curled up, but not in a smile. "How's your boyfriend? Was he terribly sad to see you go?" James plopped down across from me. Unexpectedly, Sirius sat beside me. I flinched at how close he was. "Boyfriend? You've got one?" Sirius asked, looking over at me.

I turned to look back at him. Oh Merlin, he was handsome. His grey eyes held something weird. Anger and worry. I shook everything away and turned back to my brother. "Severus isn't my boyfriend James. I wish you wouldn't jump to conclusions." He didn't say anything. I decided I wanted something to snack on and left the compartment. Someone followed me and I expected James, or Remus. But I got Sirius. I would have accepted Peter instead. "Mia." Oh, the way he said my name. "Did you want something from the trolley?" I asked. I could barely get the words out of my mouth. He made my nerves stand on edge. He shook his head. "I wanted to speak with you. Privately."

Privately? A girl would be honored. In the last few months, Sirius had gotten himself a reputation. One that involved many girls. I looked around nervously. "It's fine if you don't want to talk to me. I understand." I sighed and stared at him. "What do you want?" I demanded. His grey eyes turned to steel. "What's going on with you and Snivellus?" Was he joking? Severus? He thought…? Oh my! This was amazing.

I started to laugh. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Though, it's none of your business anyhow." I turned to walk away and he grabbed my arm. "It's my business Mia. You're my business." I stared down at his hand, shocked. "I stopped being your business when you started fooling around with Valarie Arkham!" I hissed. His eyes softened. "You started this Mia! You fooled around with her brother first!"

Was he serious? Never mind. Don't answer that. "I can't believe you! You really are a daft prat, aren't you?" I tried to yank my arm away but his grip only got tighter. "Let me go Sirius." I ordered. He stayed silent but stared at me, his eyes boring into my soul. "I think the lady said to let her go." A new voice said. I blinked and looked up. No. Grayer.

I groaned. "Grayer-." I started but he didn't let me finish. "Take your hands off her right now Black. Or I'll hex you." Sirius glared at him. "You need to leave Arkham. This is our business." I took the distraction as an opportunity to free my arm, which worked. I told Grayer to stay away from me, because he caused problems and turned Sirius. "You're a right prat. What I do in my free time is no longer your concern. That was your decision and yours only. Now leave me alone."

And I stormed away.

Let me tell you that having your ex-boyfriend stay at your house for two weeks, is not a good thing. I only thought it was bad because I wasn't with him. Really, the view wasn't terrible. I loved his shoulder-length dark hair and how he was always pushing it out of his face. I loved how he made grey eyes attractive. I think I just loved him.

I went back to my letter, trying to persuade Lily to go shopping in Diagon Alley with us. I realized I had finished it and signed my name at the bottom. I folded it over and put it in an envelope. "Hamlet. Wake up." I whispered. The owl's eyes flew open and he glared at me. Oh, he wasn't happy I woke him up. Oh well. I petted his dark black, glossy feathers. "Run this to Lily for me. I'll pick you up some dead mice when we go shopping." The mention of mice sent him flying off.

I looked at the clock by my bed. It read nearly eleven thirty at night. Mum and Dad would be asleep. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it on the bed. I grabbed a pajama shirt from the dresser and was about to put it on when I heard a squeak. I slowly turned towards my dresser. There was a large, brown rat looking in my underwear drawer. Not just any rat either. Peter Pettigrew.

I fought back the scream and grabbed his tail. I yanked him in the air and snarled. "I really hate rats." I kept my grip on his tail tight as I stomped down the hall to James' room. I threw open the door. I'm to say, they were a bit surprised to see me. "Bloody hell Mia! Put a shirt on!" James shouted at me. I looked down. Oh. I didn't have on a shirt. Just a nice, lacey purple bra.

"Where's Peter?" I demanded. They all shrugged, except for Sirius. He was trying very hard not to look at me. "Dunno. He left to go to the bathroom a few minutes ago." I kept my face straight and threw the rat into his room. When he hit the ground, he transformed back into a small, rat-faced boy. "Keep that disgusting thing out of my room James Potter or so help me, I will kill him." I threatened.

Sirius looked up. His face made me want to run. His jaw was clenched so hard, it was bound to break at any moment. "I really hate rats." I muttered as I shut the door. I went back to my room and put a shirt on. I turned off the lights, leaving one on for Hamlet. Didn't want the poor thing to get lost. I crawled into my bed and sighed. When would school start back up?

I shot up into sitting position. Someone was watching me. That's what woke me up. The feeling I was being watched. I was sweating. It was hot in here. No it wasn't. It was just me, and the dream I had just had. I won't go into detail but I got pretty hot and heavy with a certain Sirius Black. The shadows moved.

What the hell? I peered into the darkness but couldn't see anything. Fumbling, I turned the lamp beside my bed on. A large, black dog was staring at me. Shit. Or well, Sirius. "Sirius?" I hissed. The dog climbed into my bed and made himself comfortable at the foot of it. I stared at him, not blinking. He felt me staring and looked over at me. The look on his face told me to sleep. How could I sleep with my ex-boyfriend's Animagus in my bed?

When I woke, Sirius was gone. Good. Oh! Today was the day Mum was taking us to Diagon Alley! I hurried getting ready. I put on a tee shirt, that was kind of tight, and jeans. I really liked the canvas slip on shoes my parents had gotten me last Christmas holiday so I put them back on. They were very soft. I looked in the mirror. Something was wrong. It wasn't the way my black hair fell straight down my back. It wasn't my outfit, no, that looked good. It was my eyes. I noticed the smallest glint of happiness. I hated it. I was perfectly fine until Sirius decided to come get in my bed last night. Stupid dog. I ran down the stairs and saw that Mum had cooked breakfast.

"Morning sweetheart." She smiled. "Morning Mum." I sat down in between James and Remus and poured myself some orange juice. I told Mum that Lily was meeting us there in one hour and she said that she liked Lily a lot. "Lily's going?" James nearly choked on his bacon. I nodded. He stood up from the table. "Do I look okay? I mean, she won't say anything bad about it will she? How does my hair look?" He started rambling about how nice she always looked and how he wanted to look good for her.

"Oh shut up James! You look fine!" I exclaimed. He smiled. "I know." I rolled my eyes. Mum let us use the Floo Network to get to Diagon Alley and we met Lily at Gringotts. She grinned when she saw me and we hugged. "You didn't tell me they were all at your house." She whispered. I said sorry and we decided to shop. "Mum! I've got to get polish for my broom!" James moaned. She nodded. Peter decided to trail off after him, which is odd because I heard James screaming at him last night. Lily and Remus wanted to go to the bookstore. Mum said she was going to go buy some new robes and left me alone. With Sirius.

"Do you need anything?" He asked me. I shook my head. I needed to be with someone else. "Why'd Peter go with James?" I blurted out. Sirius smiled down at me. "Probably because I said he wasn't allowed anywhere near you or else I'd gut him. And do a lot worse things." He said it in such a nonchalant way. I stopped walking. "You what?" I nearly shouted. He bit his lip, which I thought was a very attractive thing he did when he was nervous.

"It's very rude and disrespectful to sneak into a woman's room at night. James may have given him hell, but he probably thinks I'm Satan now." I couldn't believe him. What was his problem? "Stay out of my business Sirius! I handled it just fine! I don't need your help!"

"I didn't do it to help you Mia. I did it because what he did was wrong." He ran a hand through his hair. Bloody hell. He made being mad at him very difficult. There was a fire burning through me. I had to stay mad at him. "Why don't you keep concerned with your tons of girlfriends?" I snapped. Sirius smirked knowingly. "Does the fact that I have lots of girlfriends bother you Mia?"

Damn him. I started walking again, trying to get away from him. He grabbed my arm, pulling me back. He hid me in a crevice in between two walls. "Does it bother you? Because four little words can change everything Mia." His breath was hot on my face. It smelled like peppermints. But Sirius owned that musky forest scent. That was his smell and I drank it in. "What four little words are we talking about?" I whispered. "Tell me you want me back."

I groaned and tried to push him away. "I refuse to become another one of your playthings Sirius Black." He put both his hands on either side of my face and stared down at me. "You aren't a plaything to me Mia. Those other girls were distractions from you. They meant nothing and you mean everything."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't believe you." Four little words could change everything. He wasn't wrong. His demeanor changed. "Then go snog with Grayer Arkham because there he is!" I pushed Sirius away from me and tried not to run. I walked to the broom shop and drug James out, taking him to Fortescue's. "What's wrong?" He sighed. I told him.

"Mia. He really doesn't believe you and Arkham did anything. He did, but he doesn't now. And he can't exactly say that to you, his pride and all. He misses you. Merlin, you're all he talks about. If he told you those other girls were distractions, he wasn't lying. He was with that poor Hufflepuff girl, umm, Isla Ramner and he called her by your name. She cried for days. Just take the poor bloke back and let it go Mia."

I heard the laughter that meant the Marauders and Lily had arrived. And then I heard Sirius. "Well, look who showed up. If it isn't our favorite Slytherin, Snivellus Snape!" I turned. Severus was sitting at a table by himself, reading a book. I stood up. "Where are you going?" Sirius demanded to know. "Don't call him Snivellus. It's rude." I weaved through the tables and plopped myself down in front of Severus. He looked up at me.

"Hi." I smiled. He regarded me. "What do you want?" He asked. I smiled. "I want to buy you ice cream." His eyes widened. I ordered him a vanilla cone and gave it to him. "Eat it. Until it's gone." I told him. "He's glaring at me…" Severus whispered. I asked who and he said Sirius. I told him not to worry about it and eat his ice cream. "What book are you reading?" I asked. He said it was something about vampires. "Interesting."

A few minutes later, he said his mum would be waiting and he took off, thanking me for the ice cream. I smiled and returned to James' table. "What the bloody hell was that about?" James inquired. I sighed, "Just because you guys are awful to him, doesn't mean I have to be."

Christmas came and passed. Mum and Dad got James a new broom and me a couple new outfits. I was excited when James opened my present and saw I got him supplies for his broomstick. James grinned madly when I opened my present from him. I glared at him. He'd gotten me products from Madame Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions. "James." Dad laughed. The Marauders went home yesterday morning. Sirius hadn't so much as glanced at me since Diagon Alley. I had thought about getting him a present but…I couldn't.

After dinner, I retired to my bedroom and shut the door. There was a soft knock on my door. "Come in." James opened the door. He had a small black box in his hands. "James, you already gave me my present." I told him. He shook his head, saying it wasn't from him. "Mum and Dad gave me my presents too James." He sighed and put the box on my nightstand. "It's from Sirius." And he left.

I felt like I stared at that box all night. I almost fell asleep staring at it. My curiosity got the best of me and I opened it. It was half of a gold heart, with letters engraved: lete me heart. It made no sense to me at all. I lifted it from the box and a note fell out. Oh great. A note.

Mia. Please wear the necklace. I've got the other half.

I held the necklace up and inspected it. It looked very expensive. I sat down at my desk and unrolled some parchment and inked my quill. My conversation with James from the other day came to mind.

_Sirius,_

_ The necklace is lovely and I know you put a lot of thought into it. But you really should leave me alone. I've talked to James about you. He says I should forgive you. But I really don't think I can. I think this is for the best Sirius. Maybe….maybe in the future, we can work everything out._

_ With love,_

Mia.

I rolled the letter back up and tied it with a ribbon. I shook Hamlet awake. "Get this to Sirius before the night's over." I gave him half a mouse just for motivation. He nipped my finger and took off. I left the window open a crack. He could open the rest of it himself. I went to sleep wondering how bad my letter would hurt Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3

When school started back, I was glad. I hated sitting at home with nothing to do. As soon as lessons started back up, so did the pranks. I watched in horror as James and the Marauders showed everyone a love note Imogen Peterson wrote to Sirius. And Merlin's beard, was it suggestive. It made my blood boil. Nearly a month after that, I was laying in my bed in the girl's dormitory when the door creaked. I looked up from my Herbology book. It was opened more than before. I looked around. The other girls were asleep. I heard a sort of muffled voice.

"Mia, come on." But there wasn't anyone there. Or…was there? I got off the bed and looked around. "Getting warmer." The voice whispered. I turned quickly on my heel and ripped my hand through the air. A silky cloth was in my hand and Sirius was in front of me. He looked at my neck and frowned. "You really aren't wearing it." He was concerned about the necklace? Idiot.

"What the hell are you doing in here Sirius? It's nearly midnight." I hissed. "Come with me." I demanded to know where. "Hogsmeade. Right now. Tomorrow's Saturday." I looked around, biting my lip. The necklace glinted in the moonlight. I kept it on the table by my bed. "Fine." I gave him the cloak back and he draped it over us. I didn't enjoy being this close to him. It made my heart race faster than normal. He looked at the map and grinned. "Turn's just up here. Come on." I followed him, though I didn't think this was a good idea.

He used some sort of password to enter a secret tunnel. "Found all sorts of passages into Hogsmeade a few years back. Does us a hell of a lot of good sometimes." He grinned. He took the cloak off of us and folded it up, putting it in a bag. "What are we doing Sirius?" I asked. He leaned against the stoned wall and stared down at me. "I'm taking you on a romantic weekend to Hogsmeade. Should be fun." What? But I had the feeling he wasn't joking. We continued walking.

"I figured that night over the holiday when you let me in your room, that it was a bit of progress. You also didn't send me the necklace back. And you signed your letter with love. That's something right?" He had really read into everything. "Sirius, I meant what I said. I don't think-." He put his hand over my mouth. "That's your problem Mia. You're over-thinking this entire situation. How about you just stay with me in Hogsmeade this weekend and after that…"

He had a wistful look on his face. I couldn't take that away from him. "Okay. I'll go with you." I relented. He grinned happily and dragged me through the tunnel. "James said this was a really good idea. He says you like romantic gestures, which I already knew." He'd even talked to James. Perfect.

It took me a minute to recognize the tunnel. "Sirius, you're taking me to the Shrieking Shack." He shrugged. "It's the only place in Hogsmeade that I knew rented rooms to underage witches and wizards." I tried not to laugh at his stupid joke. When he got us to the desired room, I was a bit shocked. "Sirius." I breathed. He had cleaned the room perfectly. The bed looked, able to sleep in, with new blankets and pillows. There wasn't a spot of dust. "Do you like it?" I didn't own the words to tell him I liked it. I had to nod.

"Good. Get in bed. It's after midnight and we have a date tomorrow at Madame Puddifoot's." Lovely. He pulled back the blankets and watched me lay down. "Why are you doing this Sirius?" He smiled in a sad way, "Because I love you."

I woke up the next morning. My face was buried in Sirius' chest and his arms were around me. Damn him. I got off the bed and the floor creaked. I remembered we were in the Shrieking Shack. "Sirius, get up! We've got to go." I said loudly. He sat up and looked around. "What?" He mumbled. I laughed. He was adorable. "We've got to get into town. Come on." He shook his head, waking himself up. "Alright! Let's go love."

We walked into the village together. Every so often, Sirius would try and grab my hand. "I meant it. I do love you." He said softly. "Tell that to Valarie Arkham." I snapped as we entered Madame Puddifoot's. I ordered a hot cocoa and Sirius stared at me as we sat down. "I did." His tone was casual. I choked on some of my cocoa. "Excuse me?"

"I told her I loved you. Right when she tried to undo my trousers." Well then. I didn't say anything. "It's a known fact amongst our classmates Mia. I think everyone but you knows." I gripped my cup tighter. "I wish you didn't. It would make everything easier." He snorted. "Why can't you just give in Mia? Just come back!" People turned to stare. He was making a scene.

"Because I don't trust you anymore Sirius. You hurt me." "I said. He didn't say anything. For a while, we sat there in silence, sneaking glances at each other. His eyes lit up and he smiled broadly. "I've just had an idea!" I nearly dropped my cup at his outburst. "Alright. Tell me."

He grabbed my hand excitedly. "We've just met Mia! That's it! Let's act like we've just met!" I blinked, stunned that he'd really suggested that. Then I thought on it. It couldn't be that bad, could it? Besides, he's matured a bit since we first met. "Okay." I agreed.

He nodded. "My name, is Sirius Orion Black. And your name is, my lovely lady?" I couldn't suppress the giggle. He took my hand and kissed it softly. "Mia Potter. I do believe I'm your best mate's sister." He cocked his head to the side and frowned. "Oh that is true! Come, I must buy the lady sweets!" He helped me out of my seat and left a considerable amount of money. He walked me to Honeydukes. "What do you want Mia? I'll buy you anything. The whole store if you wish." He said quietly into my ear. I smiled and looked around the room.

I told him I wanted Sugared Butterfly Wings and he bought me three boxes. "For you." I opened a box and ate one. Delicious. We left Honeydukes and decided to roam Hogsmeade until nightfall. Every so often, our hands knocked against each other. "Can I hold your hand Mia?" He murmured. Without realizing, I nodded. Carefully, he grabbed my hand again and interlaced our fingers. I hadn't felt in so long. I had forgotten how perfectly our fingers fit together.

Just before sunset, we ventured back to the Shrieking Shack. I put my sweets away and sat on the bed. Night fell shortly after and I tried not to watch Sirius throw his shirt aside and change into pajama pants. Somehow, even though he was the laziest person I knew, Sirius Black managed to stay incredibly fit. I averted my eyes just as he looked back at me. He got in the bed beside me. "Night Mia." I quietly said goodnight. I waited for the steady breathing that let me know he was asleep and I cuddled against him. He was warm and made me feel safe. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I was wondering when you'd give in." He mumbled against my neck. He wasn't asleep? Crap! "Shut up." His grip got tighter on my waist. "Kiss me." He said. "What?" He turned me over and stared at me. His grey eyes were beautiful. "Kiss me Mia. Give in." Give in. That's what everyone had been saying. I wanted to. So badly. So I did. I kissed him harder than ever before. I felt him smile and I laughed.

"I love you." I said, my lips grazing his ear. "I know." We stayed like that until morning, his arms around me and my face nestled in the crook of his neck.

Some people were surprised when we got back together and some people weren't. Let me re-phrase that: the only person who was surprised was Severus. In fact, he yelled at me for being stupid. When I got closer to explain, he shoved me away and I fell against the wall. I walked away from him, angry and confused. I met Sirius at the Great Hall for breakfast. I still couldn't get used to being with him again. Every time I saw him, I ran and hugged him as tight as I could. He would pick me up and my legs would wrap around his waist. We did exactly that when I saw him in the Great Hall. He chuckled and set me on the floor. I sat down at the table, across from James. "So glad all the tension's gone." He sighed.

Sirius stuffed his face with bacon and sausage. "I'm just glad I get to snog her again." He spat food all over Remus' face. James' jaw clenched. "That's my sister Padfoot." Sirius grinned. "I'm kidding Prongs. That's not all she's good for." I rolled my eyes. Breakfast ended soon after that. "Mia, is that blood?" Remus pushed my hair back away from my face. I touched the sore spot on my face and my fingers came back bloody. Oh no. When Severus pushed me, the side of my head hit the wall. It must have hit harder than I thought.

Sirius touched my arm tentatively. "What happened?" I didn't want to tell them. They would do something awful to Severus. And they had been so good about leaving him alone lately. I could say I fell. But Sirius…we had established rules now. No lying. "I was talking to Severus and he was angry about you and me. I tried to explain and he shoved me. I must have hit the wall harder than I thought." I whispered. James and Sirius exchanged a look and nodded at Remus. No. Remus grabbed my arm and hauled me away from them. He dragged me to the hospital wing, much to my displeasure. I had to stop James and Sirius! Why didn't he understand?

"Remus! Please! I have to stop them!" I pleaded. He didn't say anything but got Madame Pomfrey. "She hit her head. I think it might be infected and didn't want to seal it off with that chance." He told her. She nodded and sat me down in a chair. I sat impatiently as she disinfected the cut and used a spell to heal it. "There. Try to be more careful Miss Potter." I told her I would and heard shouts from the open window. I looked out and almost threw up. James and Sirius had their wands pointed at Severus. They were yelling. I took off running towards them and nearly fell down the hill when I got there. I was a little too late. Sirius had Severus corned by the tree and was punching him.

"Sirius! Stop it!" I shouted. He looked down at me and I was scared of the boy I saw. He looked dangerous. "Please." I begged. He left Severus lying on the ground bleeding. I pulled him away. His knuckles were bloody from where he'd hit the tree when Severus dodged a punch. I healed them and hugged him. "You scared me." I whispered. He apologized and kissed my forehead. "Did you think you could get away with hurting her Snivellus?" James was yelling. I turned away from Sirius. James had Severus levitating about the ground, his underwear showing. I opened my mouth to yell, but someone beat me to it.

"James Potter! You put him down!" Lily. Great. "I should kill you, you freak! I knew something was wrong when you kept following her around like a dog!" James snapped. Lily's face got redder. "You insufferable idiot, put him down!" Lily screamed. James looked at her and he gave her a fake smile. "Go on a date with me Evans." She snorted, "Put him down." He shook his head. "He busted Mia's head open! I'm not letting him go!"

I grabbed James' arm, jolting him. "He didn't mean to James. He didn't. Just let him go. Please James." I had said please a lot today. James bit the inside of his jaw and looked back at Severus. He let him drop to the ground. Severus hit the ground with a thud and Lily ran over to him. I didn't like what I heard next. "I didn't need your help, filthy Mudblood!" He shouted at her. My head whipped around and my wand was out. He started to go up the hill.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I yelled. He fell rigid on the ground. Lily ran off trying to hide her tears. "Go to the Common Room. All four of you." I commanded the Marauders. Without a word, they listened.

I yelled at the boys for a good hour before retiring to bed. I highly doubted they would listen to me but I had a sliver of hope. I also noticed the large black dog that snuck into my bed that night. How did he not get caught? When I woke up, he was gone. I went to classes. I got praised for making the perfect Amortentia potion. I was in sixth year Advanced Potions. Slughorn asked me what I smelled. "It smells like…a freshly washed dog and the forest…"

"Does Mr. Black happen to own a dog?" Slughorn chuckled. I blushed lightly and nodded. After Potions, I walked with Remus to the stairwell. Valarie Arkham was strutting past Sirius and James. She gave me a mean look before rounding the corner to Slughorn's room. "Slughorn had us make Amortentia. Mine exploded." Remus muttered. Sirius looked at me expectantly. I smirked. "Mine was perfect. Smelled just like you too." He kissed the tip of my nose and we walked to Transfiguration. I did my assignment perfectly and Professor McGonagall praised me. "I'm sure your O.W.L.'s will be promising Miss Potter." I smiled graciously and tried to help Sirius finish before class ended. Charms was uneventful, so was Alchemy. Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Muggle Studies. As I was walking to dinner, I noticed the moon rising, full and beaming. Full! I rushed to the Gryffindor Common Room and to the dormitory, putting my things away. I was nearly late meeting the boys at the Whomping Willow. They were already transformed, so I did too. My white fur camouflaged me in the snow. I stood outside with James while Sirius and Peter went to get Remus. Tonight's full moon, we were letting him on the grounds. He'd earned this night. The moon wasn't up all the way yet and I was tired. I hadn't eaten since lunch. James gave me a look that said sleep. So I curled up in a ball.

Yells woke me up. I couldn't measure how long I had been asleep, but it wasn't long. I saw James and Sirius. James was yelling louder than ever and Sirius looked grim. The sun was starting to peak through; Remus was asleep in the Shrieking Shack. I shifted into normal form and ran over. "What's going on?" I demanded. James gave Sirius a stern look. "Tell her." He ordered him. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him.

"Snivellus was out here. Right before we got Remus out of the tunnel." Sirius mumbled. I raised my eyebrows. "Is he alright? Did Remus notice him?" Sirius shook his head. James turned to me. "I found him wandering around the tree. Convinced him to go back to the castle while it was still safe. But I could hear Moony howling around in the tunnel."

James saved Severus' life? Really? But why…? "Why was he out here in the first place?" I asked. James glared at Sirius. I had a bad feeling. "I heard him saying things about you in the library to Avery and Mulciber. When they left, he came over and asked where Moony went every full moon. He kept hinting that he was a werewolf and told me that's what he thought. Said he'd seen Moony go in the Whomping Willow every full moon. So I told him how to get past it."

"You what?" I screeched. He flinched at the level of my voice. "I can't believe you Sirius! Are you really that daft as to risk someone's life like that, just because he said a few words about me in the library?" My face kept getting hotter and hotter. But I also knew there was something Sirius wasn't telling me. He was mad about Severus, but something else happened. I had only seen this face once before, when he nearly killed Severus for shoving me. I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "Sirius. What else happened?"

He set his jaw. "Regulus was there." Regulus. Okay. I couldn't say I was surprised. All of us knew Regulus was going to go over to the dark side. But something about Sirius' face told me something happened. "Tell me." I ordered. He ran a hand through his hair. "Snivellus wasn't the only one saying things about you. Regulus was saying…he said he'd fancied you for a while. Then he started talking about awful things he'd do to you…"

Oh. Oh. Merlin's beard. "Sirius…" I grabbed his hands but he pulled away from me. "I wish it was Regulus I told to come out here tonight. I wish we wouldn't gotten Remus out faster and that James hadn't have been there to stop him." Whatever Regulus said about me, it really pissed Sirius off. To the point where he wanted to kill his brother. I told James and Peter to get Remus to the hospital wing while I made sure Sirius got to bed.

When we got back to the Common Room, Sirius refused to go to his dormitory and laid down on the couch. "Go to sleep." I told him. He nodded and pulled me on the couch with him. "I hate him Mia. I really hate him." I didn't say anything but let him sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I passed Severus in the corridor the next day, he shied away from me. I tried to apologize to him but he ran away. I tried to apologize about Sirius for three days before I got the message: Severus hated me now. I gave up after that. After the incident, whenever I walked around Slytherins, they would look at each other and laugh and whisper. Something was wrong.

I was walking out of Alchemy when Grayer grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alcove. "Let me go!" I hissed, trying to shove him away. He laughed. "Is it true?" He asked. I yanked my body away from his, trying to get as far away as possible. "Is what true?" I muttered. I didn't want anyone to see me with him. I didn't need another rumor about me and Grayer Arkham circulating around Hogwarts.

"Is it true you and Black are gonna have a kid?" What? He must have noted my surprise because he nodded. "So it isn't true then." I glared up at him. "Of course it isn't true you moron. Who told you that?" He said he heard it from a bunch of Slytherins. And that it wasn't the only rumor he had heard about me. "What else have you heard?"

He told me that the Slytherins were saying all sorts of crude things: Sirius liked to knock me around whenever I got smart with him; we had eloped over the Christmas holidays; and my favorite one: Regulus and I were involved in a secret, strictly physical relationship. By the time Grayer was finished, I was boiling over with rage. I stormed away from him and straight to the library. I found Severus in the darkest part of the library, with Avery, Mulciber, Regulus and a couple other Slytherin delinquents.

"Guys, I told you she'd show up." Regulus smirked at me. "What's your problem Regulus?" I growled. He towered over me; I hated being short. He twirled a lock of my hair with his index finger and smiled. "Why don't you ditch my brother and come play with me for a while? I could show you tons of things he doesn't know about. I could rock your world Emilia." I shuddered at my full name. How did he even know that?

I shoved him away from me. "Get over yourself Regulus." I snapped. I turned to walk out of the library but someone was blocking the exit. Grayer Arkham. "I need out." I told him. He laughed, but there was something in that laugh: malice. "You'll be fine." He assured me. That's when I realized. Grayer may have been Gryffindor, but he was all Slytherin.

He pushed me back towards Regulus. "You got what you wanted now hurry up and finish with her. I want a turn." He grinned down at me. Oh God. No. Please no. "Lock the door." Regulus told Mulciber. He and Avery shut the door and locked it. They stood in front of it, making sure no one would come in. "Muffliato." I heard Avery mutter.

Regulus grabbed my waist and pushed me back against the table. He cupped my face with his hands. "This is going to be fun."

I stumbled into the Gryffindor Common Room at a late time. The Fat Lady didn't even make me tell her the password to get in. I slowly made my way to the dormitory and fell on the bed. I grasped the chain around my neck. Sirius' necklace. I could still hear myself begging Severus for help but he just stood and watched. I didn't sleep. How could I? At around three in the morning, I decided I needed a shower. The girls' dormitories had bathrooms attached to them, for special reasons. I spent three hours scrubbing my body down, trying to get rid of any memory that attached me to what happened in the library. I scrubbed until my skin was red. When I was finished I changed quietly and went to the Common Room. I made up a fire and grabbed a book. I sat on the couch and tried to read. I couldn't. After a while, people started coming down for breakfast. Sirius plopped down on the couch beside me. He went to grab my hand and I flinched.

"Mia?" He said quietly. "I don't feel well." I blurted. He stared at me funny but didn't question it. Lily and James came into the Common Room, walking closely beside each other. "Mia, when did you get in?" She asked me. Everyone looked at me. "I don't feel well." I repeated. I got up from the couch and left the Common Room. I steered clear of any physical contact with a person while on my way to the Great Hall. It was nearly seven. I stopped in my tracks. The only people in the Great Hall were Regulus, Severus and Grayer and Valarie.

I went to turn away to leave but Sirius and the others were making their way here. I took a deep breath and went and sat down. Silently, I put some food on my plate. Sirius sat beside me. "Are you feeling okay?" He whispered. "Fine." I muttered. He stared at me and turned to Remus. I blocked out all conversation but heard my name a couple times. When I got up to leave, they were all staring at me.

"What?" I snapped at them. They didn't say anything and I left the Great Hall. Classes didn't start for another hour and a half. I wondered around the castle aimlessly before going to my first lesson. I contemplated telling someone about what happened last night. I could tell Lily, but she would tell Sirius or James. I had seen them do things when they were angry. They left behind all thoughts of reason. If they knew, they would get expelled. Or they would be sent to Azkaban. I decided I couldn't tell. Not if it meant keeping my brother and Sirius safe.

I fell into a familiar pattern. One that had occurred when Sirius and I broke up. Again, I was that quiet girl. Except this time, I didn't have Lily or Severus. I spent all my free time in the Gryffindor Common Room, drowning myself in homework and books. It was like that for a little over a month. I heard James, Lily, Sirius and Remus whispering once in the Common Room. Sirius tried to get me to talk to him, but I wouldn't. James tried and I refused. Remus tried to talk to me about Potions class and I shunned him. Lily confronted me days later while I was in the library researching for Alchemy homework.

"Mia." She said softly, as to not alarm me. I didn't look at her so she sat across from me. "Mia, talk to me." She said. I told her to go away. I inked my quill. She took it away from me and threw it across the room. "Emilia Potter, everyone is worried sick about you. You don't talk and you won't let anyone touch you. James and Sirius are going mad with worry! What is wrong with you?"

I looked at her. Her green eyes were filled with worry. If I couldn't trust Lily Evans, who else was there? "You can't tell anyone. Not Remus. Not Sirius. Especially not James." I told her. She promised she wouldn't breathe a word to anyone. I told her about the rumors that the Slytherins had started about me and Sirius. I told her about how I confronted Regulus in the library right after I heard about the rumors. My voice choked up when I told her about what they did to me and how I begged Severus to stop them, to help me and he just stood there like a statue. I started to cry and she just stared off into space.

"Come on." She whispered, standing me up. I asked where we were going and she said she was taking me to Madame Pomfrey. I didn't argue and let her take me. Madame Pomfrey made me get in a bed and stay there. She talked to Lily quietly and made her leave. Madame Pomfrey gave me a potion to make me sleep and I couldn't fight it.

My dream was an actual dream and not a nightmare. I slept comfortably for once in a long time and when I woke, there were a lot of people in the hospital wing. And I wasn't the only person in a bed. Regulus Black was unconscious in a bed far away from me and Grayer Arkham was beside him, flipping through a magazine. My heart thudded against my chest. He looked up and noticed me staring. He smirked and blew me a kiss.

"Mia. It's fine. You're fine." Someone whispered. It was Sirius. He was sitting in a chair beside the bed and he squeezed my hand. I put two and two together and sat up. "She told you." I whispered. I saw Lily talking to Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore. I glared at her but she didn't notice. Sirius had a swollen black eye. "Of course she told us. You had no right to keep that from us Emilia!" He said sharply.

"You did that to them? You could have killed them." I whispered, staring at Regulus. Grayer looked sort of alright, except for the fact his entire face was bruised and he had a cast on his left leg. "They're transferring Regulus to St. Mungo's." He told me. So they'd hurt him that badly. I tried to get out of the bed but Sirius slowly pushed me back down. "You have to rest." He said softly. I refused and got out of the bed. I walked over to James and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me.

"You're awake." He said. I nodded. "James-." I started but he told me to be quiet. "I can't believe you Mia. Why didn't you tell me?" He mumbled. I sighed, "Because I knew this would be where we ended up. I didn't want you to get in trouble." He stood up and grabbed my shoulders tightly. "Emilia, this is serious okay? I understand you have to keep some things to yourself but this was not one of those things. I understand you didn't want us to get into any trouble, but they had to be punished."

I nodded and he hugged me tightly. "Merlin, you're such an idiot Mia." He whispered. But he was crying. My brother was crying. "I love you so much Mia. I will always be here to protect you."

Regulus and Grayer got expelled for the rest of the school year and would have detentions until they left Hogwarts. Detentions with McGonagall and Dumbledore. Avery and Mulciber and Snape also had detentions until they left Hogwarts with Slughorn. Sirius and James only got a weeks' worth of detentions. With McGonagall. Apparently, she only made them eat sandwiches with her and dismissed them early every day. Easily, I got more comfortable again. I became myself. But I was not allowed around any Slytherins. At all. Actually, James and Sirius weren't comfortable having any male figure around me. I had to have someone with me at all times. I was caged in.

"Come on Mia! Please! It's only one roll of parchment!" Sirius begged. I rolled my eyes at him and finished the last bit of my homework. "Sirius, you are entirely capable of doing your own homework." I told him for at least the fifth time. "Yes I know Mia. But you're so much smarter than I am and besides, it's due tomorrow and I don't have the time."

"What are you doing?" Lily asked him. He looked at James and my brother shrugged. "Prank against some Ravenclaws. It'll be funny." "I might." I told him. His eyes got wide with adoration and he kissed my forehead. "Come on boys! Time to go!" He yelled, jumping over the back of the couch. I groaned and buried my face in a pillow. "Love you!" He shouted as they ran out of the Common Room.

"Are you really going to do his homework?" Lily asked me quietly. I started to laugh. "No. He can do it himself." We erupted in giggles. I helped her finish her Herbology assignment and we decided on a game of chess. I was doing great until the boys came back and Sirius was breathing down my neck like the dog he was and trying to play dumb moves with my pieces. I had Lily's king right where I wanted him when Sirius made my knight move. I lost.

"Sirius Orion Black! I'm going to kill you!" I shouted. He laughed and kissed me gently. "You won't. I know you." He smiled against my lips. I shoved him away and he nearly fell off the couch.

A few hours passed and James decided to take Lily on in chess. Remus was reading a book in one of the armchairs and Peter had long since retired to bed. Sirius and I were laying on the couch, or Sirius was laying while I was sitting, his head in my lap. Every couple minutes, I would run my fingers through his soft hair.

"We're going to have loads of kids. House full of them. It'll be great." Sirius sighed. I looked down at him. "Good luck with that. I'm sure you'll need me to get all those kids." I laughed. He cupped my chin so I was looking down at him. "Seriously Mia. A family. A big one. Happy too. That's all I want. A family with you." His tone was very serious and formal. I couldn't deny him the one thing he really wanted.

"Alright." I finally said. He smiled warmly. "Our first girl should be named Sophie." He told me. James and Lily and Remus all looked at us, eyebrows raised. "See. That's why people say things about the two of you. You go around naming your children. You're sixteen." James muttered.

I said to Sirius that James wasn't wrong. We were sixteen. Or, I was. As of 27 March. Yes, I was a few months older than Sirius. We shouldn't be worried about what our children will be named. That should be the last things on our mind.

My O.W.L.S passed, thankfully. The entire two weeks, I was a nervous wreck. After they were over, I sat in the Common Room with Lily, fretting over how I did. "I'm sure you did perfectly Mia. All the professors praise you in every class. Every day." Lily assured me. I gave her a look. "But Lily! Maybe I don't live up to their expectations! I crack under pressure! I probably failed and won't be able to have a job." I flopped into a chair and buried my face in my hands.

Lily started to laugh. "It'd be hilarious if Sirius passed his and you were stuck with him supporting you for the rest of your life." My eyes widened. Lily laughed harder. "It would be even more hilarious if you were stuck supporting James for the rest of your lives." I smirked. She looked absolutely scandalized.

"Mia." She shook her head. "Honestly Lily, just own up. I know you fancy my brother. He may be a prat sometimes, but he really does like you." I told her. Her eyes brightened at the thought. "He does? Really?" She whispered happily. The look was replaced by an angry one and she threw a pillow at me. "Ugh!" She yelled out.

"You'll see." I told her. "It'll be us six one day. Me and Sirius, you and James and Remus and whoever is lucky enough to get him." She rolled her eyes. I could imagine it. All of us, together forever. I was wrong.

I sat at the breakfast table nervously. Today was the day O.W.L.S results came back. Everyone was telling me I would do fine. But I was so anxious I couldn't eat. I stopped breathing when the owls flew in. Hamlet dropped a neat little letter in front of me on my empty plate. I watched everyone open their results. Lily had gotten four O's and the rest E's. James and Sirius had all A's. Remus got O's and E's. They all looked at me.

"Mia. Open it." James told me. I took a deep breath and opened the letter. I unfolded the parchment and scanned the paper carefully, analyzing every word. I dropped the parchment when I finished and stared at my plate. "Mia?" Lily asked quietly. I looked up at everyone and grinned. "Eleven. There's eleven of them." I said. James rolled his eyes. "What are you going on about?" He questioned. I stood up from the table and threw my results at them. "Eleven Outstandings! I did it!" I screamed.

They all passed around the paper and I didn't care that everyone in the Great Hall was watching me. "Eleven? I didn't know that was possible." Lily mumbled to Remus. Sirius stood beside me and hugged me tightly. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered. I smiled.

I saw all the professors up at the head table smiling at us. They knew I could do it and they told me every day. They knew I would do perfectly. A thought dawned on me. "Oh great. Now I have to do N.E.W.T.S!" I broke away from Sirius. Everyone groaned. "She's going to go mad." James told Lily discreetly. She laughed and he stared at her. He was getting somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

I was glad when fifth year ended. I was glad to go home and be by myself with my family. I liked to make model ships and airplanes with my father and cooking with my mother. I loved playing quidditch in the backyard with James every afternoon. I loved being able to curl up in my own room every night and read a book in the peaceful silence. A few weeks into the routine, Mum announced the social season was about to begin. I died a little. My mother was an upstanding woman of society. She attended luncheons and banquets and balls. And we always attended them as a family. I hated it really. At the end of summer holidays, Mum and Dad hosted a large barbeque in the backyard. It was nice, but I hated it. The same day Mum gave me the terrible news, was the day I got good news. Very good news.

I was in the den with Dad, setting up for a ship in a bottle when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." I said to everyone. Mum, Dad and James exchanged knowing smiles and I knew something was up. I went through the den and the family room to the front door and threw it open. Standing there, with about a billion bags, was Sirius Black. "Evening." He smiled. I stood there for a while and stared. "What are you doing here?" I asked blatantly.

He walked past me and ruffled my hair. "You don't know?" He cocked his head to the side. I shook my head. "Oh. I'm moving in." My mouth dropped. "Mum!" I shouted out. She and James came to the door. "Bout time you got here Padfoot." James punched his shoulder. "James, help Sirius with his bags won't you? Show him to his room." James picked up some of his bags and led Sirius down the stairs to the bedrooms. Our house was kind of funny. Mine and James' bedrooms were downstairs with the extra room and two bathrooms. The kitchen, den, family room and dining room were upstairs. And on the third floor was Mum and Dad's room, their large bathroom and a recreational area.

Once James and Sirius were out of sight, my eyes slid over to my mother. "He's really moving in here?" I asked. She nodded. "Your father and I weren't sure, considering that you and Sirius are involved with each other. But we trust you both immensely. And we aren't cruel. We couldn't just turn him out on the streets." She explained.

Oh. Right. Sirius had written me once when the holiday just started and said he was thinking about leaving home. He didn't exactly have the best relationship with his parents. They called him a blood traitor and hated him for being in Gryffindor. He only made it worse by hanging up a ton of Gryffindor banners in his room with sticking spells and posters of Muggle women on motorbikes. I think having to be in the same vicinity as Regulus also made it worse. Their relationship was rocky before, but now it was non-existent.

"Are you okay with him staying here Emilia?" Mum whispered. I nodded. I wasn't going to complain about living with my boyfriend. He visits a lot because he's best mates with James anyways. He might as well go on and move in. Besides, I could see him anytime I wanted to. That made me very happy. I returned to the den and helped Dad finish the ship. By the time we were done, it was nearly ten at night. I told the two of them goodnight and retired to my bedroom. I passed the guest room, which was now Sirius' room. He and James were sitting in the floor, playing Exploding Snaps.

"Mia! What do you think?" Sirius gestured all around his room. It was an exact replica of James', except already dirty. James liked a nice, neat room and Sirius was a mess. I nodded, saying I liked it. He asked me if I wanted to stay for a while and I said I couldn't. "She's got a routine Padfoot. It's her Mia time now. Besides, she's got to make herself presentable for the starting off banquet tomorrow." James smirked.

"That isn't funny." I snapped. Sirius looked between the two of us. "What?" He blinked. James explained that I was basically a socialite. They both found it funny. It was my turn to smirk. "James, Sirius?"

"Hmm?" They both said. "Tomorrow's the beginning of a long holiday. You both have to go." And I went to my room.

"Mum, I look hideous." I whined. She told me to stop talking non-sense and pinched my cheeks again to make them rosy. I glared at myself in the mirror. My black hair was curled and she had forced makeup on me. I was wearing a short peach colored dress with short sleeves and had a rose right on the waistband. She had even put me in cream colored heels. Oh Merlin. I moaned. "I'm not going." She said not to be ridiculous.

She pushed me out the door and to the car. Dad was driving. The banquet was at the little society's building. I laughed so hard I cried when I saw James and Sirius. They were wearing brown suits. Suits! "Shut it." James muttered. Sirius told me I looked very pretty and I thanked him, saying I thought he looked dashing. The ride was short, but I knew the banquet would be dreadfully long. And it was.

I hated the socialite girls, yet my mother forced me to act like them. They fawned over my brother for years. Which I didn't understand. When they saw Sirius, they went absolutely dewy eyed. I kept him close to me. "Worried?" He whispered in my ear when we sat down. I nodded. He said not to be. No other girl did it for him. I smiled. And it quickly turned into a frown.

A dark haired boy walked in with a fair haired girl. My grip on Sirius' hand became extremely tight. He kissed my forehead reassuringly. Valarie Arkham and her brother Grayer. James was talking with some Muggle boy when his head shot up. Our senses were keen, thanks to our Animagus forms. His eyes darted around and then he scowled. He looked over at me and his eyes said it all. I shook my head. I didn't want him to do anything rash. He uneasily went back to his conversation.

"Mia, I'm getting some tea. Do you want some?" Sirius asked, but before I could answer, he was gone. I sighed. He slid back into his seat moments later, two glasses of iced tea in his hands. "Got you some anyways." But I had a feeling it wasn't just tea. He had a glint in his eyes. I smiled at him. I found my parents talking to a younger couple, who were attached to the Arkhams. Oh. The whole family was here. Yay. Valarie noticed us and dragged her brother over.

"Sirius! I didn't expect to see you here!" She flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and gave him a dazzling smile. I gritted my teeth. "I moved in with Mia and James." He said dully. Her lip quirked up, like a twitch. "You look gorgeous today Emilia." Grayer smirked. I took a deep breath and resisted the urge to curse him. "I know." I said simply, taking a sip of my drink. Sirius laced it with firewhiskey. That dog.

Grayer stared at me. "Arkham, you've lingered long enough. I think it's time you go." James' voice was rock solid. I sighed in relief when they walked away. "He ought to be glad I'm not legal yet." James, muttered, sitting down. "Wait until I'm legal. I'll kill him." Sirius said. I rolled my eyes at both of them. "I reckon if anyone kills the bloke, it should be me, right?" I asked.

"No." They both snorted simultaneously. The banquet lasted another gruesome hour and a half. When we were in the car, Mum turned to face me. "Did you know Valarie and Grayer Arkham? They go to school with you." My lip curled up in disgust. "I know them. I just don't like them." I stated.

She gave me a nice, hard glare. "Emilia, I want you to be nice to the Arkhams. Make friends with the girl. James, Sirius, I except the same from you with the boy." Dad told us. "I stayed silent the rest of the way home. When we arrived, I went straight to my room and locked the door. I scrambled for a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Lily,_

_ I'm going to kill someone. I can feel it. You know Mum makes me do those silly social parties and I don't like them. But I put up with them because she likes it. I've had enough. We went to the starting banquet today and those wretched Arkhams were there. Mum and Dad expect James and me to be friends with them! It's awful. I'd rather go dark than be friends with Valarie Arkham. And you know James won't even talk to Grayer. This is going to end in flames._

_P.S: Sirius moved in with us. _

_ Mia_

I tossed Hamlet a mouse and told him to take it to Lily. He nipped my finger and flew off. There was a knock on my door. "I'm asleep." I muttered inchoherently. Whoever it was, opened the door anyways. It was Dad. "Want to come and start up a plane?" I shook my head and twisted the half heart necklace. He sat down on the bed. "Your brother told me that the girl was the reason you and Sirius weren't together for a while. I sighed.

"Let me tell you something Mia. Your mother and I aren't exactly ideal parents." I knew what he was trying to say. Mum and Dad were older than most of our friends parents. "When we finally decided we wanted children, we had passed the ideal stage in our lives. And then you and your brother came along. We only wanted one child, but two was a blessing. We do everything we can to make sure the two of you are happy and comfortable. We've put more than enough money in Gringotts to support you two for the rest of your lives. We do a lot of things for you." He explained.

"Dad, where is this conversation going?" I laughed. He rubbed the spots under his eyes. "Mrs. Arkham is a very important woman in society and your mother wants to be on her good list. That's the only reason she's asking you to be nice to her children." Mum wanted to be best friends with Mrs. Arkham? That was hilarious. From what I had seen of the woman, she was an uptight buffoon. She wore her dark red hair in a bun like Professor McGonagall did and had her lips pursed all the time.

"Be nice tonight. The Arkhams are coming for dinner." What? "Dad, we just saw them at the banquet!" He shrugged and said Mum invited them for dinner in order to get to know them better. "Tell James and Sirius that we said no funny business either."

Oh. It would be funny. Just not to the Arkhams.

When I was summoned for dinner, I was brushing out my hair. "Come on Mia." Dad groaned. I suppressed a smirk and stood up. I walked with him to the dining room. Mr. and Mrs. Arkham were sitting at the table with Mum, James and Sirius. "Found her." Dad said in a joking voice. I resisted a glare and sat down in between my brother and my boyfriend.

"Grayer, Valarie, you know Emilia and James and Sirius, don't you?" Mum asked them. Grayer smiled, but all I saw was the faces he made that night. "Oh, Mia and I are good friends." He winked at me. James gripped the table. "Really? That's wonderful." Mum smiled tightly at me. She was forcing me to interact. "We studied in the library together once." I said quietly.

Sirius snorted. Mum and Mrs. Arkham made small talk while Dad and Mr. Arkham talked about bottled ships. "Mia's been helping me with my ships since she could crawl." Dad told him. "James prefers playing quidditch in the backyard." Dad told him. He looked slightly more interested. "Really?" His voice was a couple octaves deeper than Dad's; it had a rumbling feel to it.

"Valarie plays quidditch." He told Dad. I looked at her. She played quidditch? "You play?" James asked in in a voice filled with disbelief. She gave him a bright, flirty smile. "Yeah. I'm a keeper for Ravenclaw." She was a Ravenclaw? I found that hard to believe. "Oh." James said.

I picked at my salad quietly. "So, Grayer, do you know Regulus Black?" Sirius inquired. I nearly choked on a tomato. Grayer paled. "Um. Kind of. We've hung out a few times." I frowned. "Regulus? Oh he's wonderful." Valarie sighed. I got a disgusted look on my face. "Oh yeah. Really swell guy." I muttered. "My brother is a self-righteous prat." Sirius told her.

I tried not to laugh. Dad sniggered and Mum gave us both reprimanding glares. I put on my best fake smile and looked at Mrs. Arkham. "I'm so jealous of your daughter, Mrs. Arkham. All the boys at school just adore her. I mean, they're practically following her around like puppy dogs." I simpered. James dropped his fork. Valarie glared at me. "You always look so flawless, Mia. How do you do it?" She asked through gritted teeth.

I happily said to everyone that I was a Metamorphmagus. If I didn't like something about my appearance, I changed it. But that rarely ever happened. She glowered. And then her lips slowly formed a smirk. "I hear all sorts of good things about Mia while we're at school. Did you know she tutored my brother and Regulus Black in the library along with a bunch of other Slytherins? She's so _nice_."

I gripped my knife so tightly, I started to bleed. "What can I say? I'm just a nice person."

The dinner ended shortly after that. Mum said that even though I was sarcastic, I did very well. As soon as I got to my room, I changed out of the dress and put on what James called 'workout' material. I went to his room and demanded he play Quidditch with me. "Mia, you hate Quidditch." He told me. As if I didn't know. Sure, I didn't like Quidditch. But I needed a way to let out my anger and stress. Before James could get his old broom out of the closet, an owl swooped into the room and landed on his desk.

"That's my mum's owl." Sirius plucked the piece of parchment from the owl's foot. His eyes roamed over the letter and he dropped it. "What is it?" James asked him. I picked up the letter and read it. My heart dropped. "My dad's died." Sirius told James. Sirius and his family didn't get along; well, it was mostly Sirius' mum and his brother, but his dad was kind of okay. He didn't like some of the things Sirius did, but Sirius was his first born.

"Funeral's tomorrow." I told him that I would go with him if he wanted me to. He gave me a faint smile. "Yeah. He liked you, Dad did. Don't want to go by myself either." He decided he was tired and left James' room for his own. My brother and I looked at each other. "Maybe you should go talk to him. I'm not good at these things." James deduced.

So I did. I went to Sirius' room and pushed the door open quietly. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. I didn't expect him to be crying or anything, but I did expect some sort of reaction that entitled physically doing something. I crawled on the bed beside him. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head. He didn't even look at me. "Kind of knew he'd be going soon. He was sick." Sirius rolled over so he was staring at me. "Mia, what do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

I told him I didn't know. I'd never really thought about my career. I just made the best grades possible so I would have options. "Maybe I'll try to teach at Hogwarts," I said, "whatever I do, you're going to be there, right?" He smiled and nodded. "Will you marry me Mia?" I stopped breathing. The question was out of the blue. I'd always known I'd marry Sirius. We were made for each other. We were just sixteen, but we were so much more. "After Hogwarts, of course." I laughed.


End file.
